1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to nanostructures and optical devices including the nanostructures, and more particularly, to a plurality of nanostructures formed on a two-dimensional material layer and having different shapes, and optical devices including the nanostructures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a graphene synthesis methods have been developed, research has been conducted into ways in which to use graphene in conjunction with electronic and optical devices. Graphene has stable electric, mechanical, and chemical characteristics and excellent conductive characteristics, and thus, research has also been conducted into the development of nanodevices utilizing graphene.
Graphene is a carbon nanomaterial in the form of a single atom layer in which carbon atoms are connected in the plane of the layer in a hexagonal shape. Graphene conducts electricity 100 or more times faster than single crystalline silicone which is frequently used in semiconductor devices, and theoretically, graphene has a mobility of 2×105 cm2/Vs. Thus, as graphene can, without problem, conduct electricity at rates up to 100 times higher than are possible using copper, graphene is beginning to be regarded as a basic material for use in the construction of electronic circuits.
Due to these various advantages of graphene, research is being conducted into the use of graphene with various electronic and optoelectronic devices and optoelectronic. Research is also being conducted into the development of optical devices that utilize photocurrent generated in graphene. However, it is difficult to form nanostructure patterns on graphene, and thus, it has been difficult to manufacture devices in which graphene is used.